You are Loved
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: Alfred has always been the laughing stock for all the countries. He has tried to be the Hero and hold it in, but he can't take it anymore. He decides to do everyone a favor and commit suicide. Will Arthur be able to stop him in time, and convince him that he is loved? USUK fic. Warnings: mentions of suicide - starvation


**WE LOVE YOU ALFRED JONES!**

"Hey Alfred, have you been eating more hamburgers recently? I feel like you have been rapidly increasing weight. Hon, Hon, Hon," France smirked as he walked up behind Alfred. Alfred turned and smiled. The answer to France's question was, "No". In fact, Alfred hadn't eaten properly if at all in a month.

The fact that France said this hurt him, and was a slap in the face, tell him, you are fat even when you don't eat, or you are an easy target to be picked on. Alfred still put on a smile though. He yelled the next words, so his voice wouldn't be seen as shaky, and said, "Ha! Really? I am glad you notice. A hero needs to fit into his suit anyways!"

France let out a laugh with him, but Alfred could only feel like he was laughing at him. America fake laughed himself out of the conference room filled with countries, and out into the hallway. He frowned, and looked down at the ground. A tear escaped from his eye, and fell to the floor.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching the hero cry. When he made sure the coast was clear, he leaned against the wall, and slid down it. He pulled his knees in close to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. He then laid his head down between his knees, and cried at what France had said to him.

It wasn't just France though. Before France walked up to him, he had just finished getting out of a conversation with Canada about how he should stop doing stupid things for Canada to get in trouble for. Canada usually was a nice brother, and he did have a right to get angry, but it hurt that everyone though that everything he did was stupid.

There was so much more, such as: the awful names he was called, the pointless evil phone calls he got, the people in his country that would say that they hated him. All of these things circled around in his head, until tears just started to flow out.

He always silently cried though. If anyone were to hear him, he didn't know what he would do. He would probably lose his title as, 'the hero' if anyone actually called him that. He would probably be made fun of for being a wimp, too.

He heard footsteps walking towards him as he silently cried. He prayed that the country wouldn't notice him, but they did. "Hey idiot, the meeting is about the start," the country said. It sounded like Romano. Alfred was sure of this when Spain said right after, "Romano please." Alfred smiled at first, because he finally heard someone speak up for him, but… then he heard laughing. Not from Romano, but from Spain.

"I am sorry, America, but that was a good one. I don't know why, but idiot kind of suits you!" Spain said. He only meant it as a harmless joke, but Alfred only wanted to run away, crying, but he remembered that he has to be the hero, and no one could see or hear him cry.

He got up from his position, secretly wiping his tears in the process. He smiled as big as he could, so Romano and Spain couldn't see his blood shot eyes, and tear stained cheeks. When he fully got up though, he noticed that they were already gone. He frowned, that they didn't care, but he was relieved that he had to put on one less show.

He walked into the meeting room, to see that everyone was already seated. He presented his walk of shame to his chair, as he heard remarks like, "Ah, late again I see.", or "I wish you could take everything more seriously, and worry less about food…"

Each insult thrown his way felt like a knife stabbing him in the back. He only kept smiling and sat down in his chair at the end of the table next to England. England folded his arms, and said, "Why are you late when you were here thirty minutes early?" England said this because he was worried about what Alfred was doing to be late when he was already in the building, but all Alfred heard was an annoyed complaint.

Alfred ignored Arthur, and acted like he was very interested in the presentation that Germany was about to give. Arthur looked at Alfred for a while. He studied the fact that Alfred's eyes were still a little bit red, and his cheeks were still wet. Arthur frowned at the sight, and decided to talk to Alfred about it later.

Germany started talking about how countries need to keep themselves and their citizens fit. This was exactly what Alfred didn't want the meeting to be about. He just knew that the whispering that was starting to rise in the room was about him.

Germany ended his presentation. He surprisingly didn't yell at anyone for talking during it. He then asked if there were any questions. Alfred knew it was coming. He was dreading it. "Umm. What if the only thing our country serves is hamburgers?" There it was. The room got crowded with laughter from many different countries that found the joke funny.

Alfred didn't want to look up to see any of the faces. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Arthur who was staring at him with a worried look in his eye. It was plain to see that Alfred was crying now, but no other country seemed to care.

"What if I and my citizens are so fat, we can't even go back to being skinny because we never were?" There it was again. Blades running deep into Alfred's back. Each question like that caused a tear to run down Alfred's face.

Arthur started to get mad, and was glaring at a few countries, but all Alfred saw was anger towards him. All he saw was laughter towards him. All he saw was hatred… towards him.

Tears were streaming down his face now, but he turned to the wall, so no one could see his tears. "Ooh! Ooh! I've got one! If I watch people exercise through the TV as I eat hamburgers will I finally be average weight?" one country shouted, causing more countries to burst out laughter.

That was the last straw. Alfred stood up from his chair, knocking it over, and ran out of the room. What was his purpose on earth if everyone hated him? Why was he so fat when he ate nothing? Why was he always made fun of when he did nothing? Why was he - why was he still alive? Why was he even bothering to be the hero? They obviously didn't want him, so why did he even try?

Alfred ran out to his car, and looked back at the tall building – tall… building… Thoughts started to fill his mind. Evil thoughts, telling him that, that was the perfect to jump off of, was clouding his mind. He gave a sad smile, as he looked up at the top of the tall building. The sky was dark, and rain started to fall. He thought to himself that this would be a perfect time for him to part with the earth.

He decided to write a note just in case they wondered what they did wrong. Maybe they wouldn't find a new person to pick on because they'd be too afraid for the next guy to commit suicide like him. He grabbed a pen and paper from his car, and wrote a note quickly so no one could run out and stop him from doing what he was about to do.

The note was sloppy, but he wrote,

Dear Countries,

None of you probably ran to chase after me, probably because you were thinking that I was going to just go home and sulk. Sorry I didn't live up to your expectations for that… Anyway, you are probably reading this AFTER seeing the aftermath of what happens after you fall off of a tall building. Don't worry. It didn't hurt (maybe). I probably will fly like my spirit animal (eagle) until I hit the ground. You don't have to come to my funeral if anyone actually goes through the trouble of giving me one, just all I ask is don't treat any more countries like you did to me. Thanks, and remember that this wasn't your fault or anything. The hero has to do what's right for the people, and I felt like all of you wanted this, so here you go.

Let's just say that this is my last gift from me to you,

America/Alfred

Alfred started to cry, as he wrote those last words. He signed his name, and stuck it on his car door, thinking that he will land close to his car, since it was parked right outside of the building. He went around to the back of the building, and started to climb the ladder to the roof.

When he got to the roof, the wind started to blow harder. "Ha. Even the wind wants me to fall to my death," he said out loud to himself, sadly laughing. He stared up at the sky for a bit, just appreciating the storm clouds one last time before parting with the earth.

After a few minutes of appreciation, he said goodbye to the wind, the moon, the sky, the covered up sun, and everything that was quiet enough to be nice to him. He then walked over to the edge, and lifted up his arms, so they were straight out to his sides.

He looked up one last time to the dark gray sky, and smiled. "You're welcome" he whispered, and fell forwards. It was only until it was too late, when he heard someone scream his name. He looked back, but was already falling backwards.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. His smile widening as he saw England just a few feet behind him. His heart feeling peaceful as he feet left the edge of the roof. Everything seemed to fade out, but then he felt a pain in his arm.

He felt like it had just been yank out of its shoulder socket. When he realized what had happened, he was confused. "Why- - Why did you save me?" Alfred asked, staring up at Arthur who grabbed his hand firmly at the last minute. His body was swaying as the wind strongly blew.

Arthur started to pull Alfred up, but Alfred started to resist. "Why are you resisting? Let me help you, you bloody git," Arthur yelled, tears falling out of his eyes, as he slid Alfred back onto the roof. "Why did you save me? Why are you saving me? How could you save me?" Alfred started to say, but ended up screaming.

He pushed Arthur onto his back, and got on top of him. "Do you think I want to live in this – this HELL? Everyone hates me, and you saved me? Why did you have to save me?" Alfred screamed, punching Arthur, twice. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand, as he went in for another blow. Arthur yelled back at Alfred, "Nobody hates you. We are just a bunch of *** **** and you know that!"

"Then why is it, no one came running after me? Surely you would have done that if you cared."

"That's not true. We all really thought that you went home to mope because you really are always happy-go-lucky, so Germany went all beat down on everybody, and told them all to be nicer to you from now on."

"That's not true."

"Oh yes it is. A few people got beat up in the process… mainly by me."

"It won't work."

"What?"

"No one will truly love me. They will just feel afraid to hate me, because they don't want this to happen again."

"Why must you always be so stupid?"

Alfred raise his hand up to punch the brit again, but yet again, Arthur caught his fist before it could hit his face, and said, "People already love you. I don't know how you don't get that."

"You're lying. Name one country that loves me."

"Well for starters, Feliciano. He loves everyone so that's not the best example. Japan. I have never seen him admire anyone as much as you. You are his best friend. Canada. He loves you mainly because you are the only person that actually notices him, and you try to get him more noticed too. Germany. He trusts you with his life, and he always asks me how you are doing because he is worried. Russia. He loves how you are the only person that isn't afraid of him. Really, I don't know how you do that. Prussia. He is always talking about how there is finally a country as awesome as him. Sealand. I know he isn't a country, but he always annoys me about how cool you are, and you are the only country that pays attention to him. You are his HERO. Last but I hope not least, me. I love you America. Not as a friend or a best friend, but I actually love you. I don't know, but everything about you is just so beautiful and perfect, and I just want to be like you. Up until today I thought you were invincible, and felt no pain, but now I know that heroes have feelings too, and shouldn't ball them up inside of themselves until the pour out all at once."

Alfred loosed his fist, and wiped his tears at the fell from his face and onto Arthur. They were coming down too fast for him to control. He gave up, and just collapsed onto Arthur, and started to cry on his shoulder. Arthur started to get his breaths even after practically being crushed by Alfred, but when he was comfortable in that position, he wrapped his arms around the crying America that was laying on top of him.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry," Alfred kept crying over and over again. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, and said, "I should have never done this to you." "Shh," Arthur said, petting America's back, "We did this to you. Just let it all out." Arthur thought that this was as bad as his crying was going to get until Alfred started S.O.B.B.I.N.G.

Arthur had never heard someone cry as much as Alfred in his life. He had never heard Alfred cry either, so this made him feel twice as bad. Arthur started to hear voices down below. Arthur knew that they would be up soon, and they would probably make something out of the position he and Alfred were in right now, but he didn't care.

Alfred's uneven breathes started to even out, and Arthur could feel every cold breath Alfred took, as it hit his neck. After a few finally even breathes, Alfred whispered, "Arthur I – I love you too." Arthur smiled, as Alfred started to hug him tighter.

Soon after though, the two tired countries fell asleep, forgetting that they were even on a roof. Both smiled about how that was the day Alfred wanted his life to end, but instead it only just began.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this kind of sad fluffy USUK fic. Please Review! And follow me for more cool stories. Have a great day. I haven't been getting reviews lately, and that kind of has me feeling sad... not gonna lie, so if you could please just take three seconds out of your day to rate or review my story, that'd be great. Thanks!**


End file.
